


On Bended Knee

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	On Bended Knee

This was it. 

They’d only been dating for nine months, but Spencer Reid was in love with Y/N Y/L/N and wanted more than anything to marry her. He wanted to everyone to know that this was the woman he was in love with. 

With the ring in his pocket, he opened the door to their favorite restaurant and ushered her in before him. This little velvet box held his future. “You okay, Spence?” She asked. 

She must’ve been able to sense his nervousness. “Yea,” he replied shakily, kissing her temple as they sat down to eat. 

After they ordered their drinks and entrees, Y/N carried their conversation. It went no differently than normal and yet everything was different. His heart was beating frantically in his chest. He wanted this woman to be his wife and he was minutes away from asking her. Could he do this? Should he do this? Maybe this wasn’t the best place to ask? Honestly, he felt like he wanted to throw up.

Time flew by and before he knew it their desserts were coming to the table. Just after the waiter left, he rubbed the box in his pocket and decided to bit the bullet. It was now or never. “Y/N?” She glanced his way and froze in place when she saw the ring in his hand. “I have something I need to ask you.”

Although he couldn’t read the look on her face, he continued, telling her that she was the only woman he could ever imagine his life with and that she brought a joy to his he couldn’t possibly explain despite his extensive vocabulary. “Will you marry me?”

By now, nearly everyone in the restaurant was looking. She said nothing. “Y/N?”

Immediately, he knew that this was a mistake - whether it be the setting or the proposal itself. Something was very wrong. “I-I-I…” All eyes were on her. “I’m sorry. I-I can’t.”

Eyes averted their gaze, silently going back to their conversations as Spencer panicked. He needed to go after her. He knew she loved him, so something else was wrong. 

Quickly, he flagged down the waiter and paid for their meal in cash with a hefty tip for the inconvenience, running out of the restaurant and looking around for where she might have gone. They’d driven here, so she was either walking home in one direction or had gone to the park in the other. He was banking on the park as he ran down the street. 

The moment he saw her, he regretted the setting in which he decided to propose. Why hadn’t he thought to make it more isolated? 

As he walked up to her, she cried out. “Spencer, I’m so sorry!” She was hyperventilating.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

For a few minutes, she just cried in his arms, her body shaking with nervousness. “Oh god, baby, I’m so sorry,” she said, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. “I am embarrassed you.”

Spencer shook his head. He had been embarrassed, but it wasn’t her fault. He hadn’t thought through the possibilities when he’d planned out how he wanted to propose. “Don’t worry about it. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I feel better now.” She rubbed his palms with her fingers and leaned her head into his chest. “Spence, I do want to marry you, but I’m not ready yet.” When she met his gaze, she was afraid he was going to be disappointed. “It’s not anything in particular, I just…I’m not ready yet. Is that okay?”

Spencer rubbed Y/N’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Of course,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I want you for the rest of my life. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

“Okay.” She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

As they swayed back and forth in the park, in full view of a number of the restaurant’s patrons, she started to breath more easily. “And Spence?”

“Yes?” He kissed her forehead, thankful that he hadn’t lost her and could eventually make up for this mistake. 

“Next time you propose, can it be just us?”

Spencer swallowed hard against the embarrassment. He had only been thinking about how he wanted to propose to show the whole world how much he loved her without taking into account how she wanted to be proposed to. It was an impulsive move on his part. “Absolutely. Just you and me on the couch watching movies and eating pizza, okay?”

“That sounds perfect.”

She sat down on the swing and had Spencer push her for a while, losing herself in the breeze of the cool night. “You ready to go home?” He asked, gliding his hands down her arms and heating up her goosebump prickled skin. “We can watch a movie before bed…and I promise I won’t propose again tonight.”

Giggling, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. “Sounds good to me.”

As they started home, Spencer gathered her close. “Y/N, will you tell me when you’re ready?”

“Of course,” she replied, practically falling asleep against his shoulder.

“Good. Because as soon as you are, I’ll be there on bended knee.”


End file.
